Fluid flow pipe systems provide the infrastructure necessary to accommodate the flow of fluids, such as, liquids, gases, or slurries, etc. in residential and commercial applications. For example, such systems are commonly found in residential homes, office buildings, factories, car washes, swimming pools, irrigation installations, septic installations, etc.
Regardless of the applications, most fluid flow pipe systems share certain common elements, such as:                (a) pipes: pipes are hollow cylindrical members configured to conduct or transfer fluids. Pipes may comprise metal materials (e.g., carbon steel, stainless steel, copper, copper alloys, copper-nickel, etc.) or plastic materials (e.g., PVC, CPVC, UPVC, FRP, FRE PEX, etc.);        (b) pipe fittings: pipe fittings are attachments that are placed or affixed to the end pipe ends to provide versatility in changing the direction of fluid flow, distribution, increase or decrease flow capacity and interconnections. Pipe fittings may comprise a variety of configurations (e.g., elbows, bends, returns, tees, crosses, reducers, end caps, plugs, nipples, unions, couplings, bosses, etc.);        (c) valves: valves are mechanical devices configured to control the flow and pressure within the pipe system (e.g., gates, globes, plugs, balls, butterflies, checks, diaphragms, pinches, pressure reliefs, control valves, etc.;        (d) fixtures: fixtures are elements or amenities disposed at the end of pipe runs (e.g., faucets, toilets, showers, bidets, spigots, sprinklers, icemakers, etc.); and        (e) pipe system service equipment: such equipment includes, but not limited to, water heaters, filtration units, desalinization units, water softeners, back-flow preventers, sump-pump units, etc.        
For a variety of reasons, including but not limited to, environmental conditions, rust/corrosion, pressure variations, component fatigue/failure, substandard installation practices, etc., it is not uncommon for elements of fluid flow pipe systems to deteriorate or become defective, thereby requiring repair or replacement servicing. Repair/replacement servicing often requires that the fluid in the locally-affected area or defective equipment, or sometimes in the entire pipe system infrastructure, be sufficiently evacuated prior to the repair or replacement, resulting in time-consuming delays, inefficiencies, and customer inconvenience.